Christmas at Camelot
by Shadowtigs
Summary: Ever wondered how the knights of the round table would react to Christmas traditions? Each event will be based on one of the 12 pains of christmas R & R please
1. tree trouble

something I'm writing mainly for my sister who is a huge fan of the song _the 12 pains of christmas_ as a result each chapter will be based on one event that happens in the song and as there are 24 days and 12 pains I'll aim to post one chapter every second day. The ones who are suffering in this story are the characters from _Sonic and the Black Knight. _Hope you enjoy and all reviews are welcome ^^

* * *

><p>Sonic had had an ingenuous plan... at least that what he'd thought. Now however as he watched Gawain charge at a tree with a sword it was safe to say he was suffering second thoughts, seems Camelot wasn't really for Christmas!<p>

"Gawain no!" Lamorak cried causing the knight to halt; finally someone had realised they needed an axe.

Their newly crowned king sighed in relief until the emerald hawk pointed to another pine

"That tree is much more majestic"

Scoffing followed and Lancelot scowled at the choice "that tree is too small for our purpose! We shall be shamed should return with such a meagre offering"

"This one may serve you better father!" Galahad grinned playful as he pointed to a monstrous tree that that seemed to touch the sky

A graceful figure dropped from the branches of a nearby pine and the amber eyes of Sir Percival surveyed the selection "Lancelot is right brother you're choice is too small however Galahad your choice is far too large; we shall never get it back to the castle and certainly not for Yule!"

As the five stared to debate amongst themselves as to which tree to take Sonic groaned; it would be a long day. Tree hunting with his knights was an event never to be repeated but perhaps another tradition would work better...


	2. Fairy lights

Anyone played the missions on SATBK where you have to get the fairies? If it isn't obvious I fall on the spikes... a lot. I have to be honest and say I personally hate this chapter; it's not funny really and seems kind of long but I did get a black adder reference in there. review please as I'd love to know how I could improve and what parts of this are enjoyable, thanks, and the next chapter should be up Monday ^^

* * *

><p>"Ok guys... and Percival" the king began as he stood in his throne room "a big tradition at Christmas is to decorate the outside of your home and your tree with lights!"<p>

"Which tree would that be Sire?" Lancelot's tone was icy "as I believe since the other's and yourself gave into Galahad we cannot place the tree within the city walls"

The king grinned sheepishly and pulled the golden eyed knight in front of him "can you say no to that face?" he shook the silver knight slightly so that his eyes widened and tears formed at their corners; Galahad even pouted to add to the effect.

Distressed Lamorak cried out "I already said yes to the tree! What do you want from me? I can't say no to you! "

"Aww man" Gawain scowled "now I want to hug him and it's not manly for two knights to hug!"

With a smirk Percival proceeded to hug her golden eyed friend "Can I keep you?"

Galahad blushed.

Lancelot glanced down and growled "what do we need for the stupid lights?"

Sonic grinned "guess that means you can't! As for the lights all we need is a plug!"

"Sire what's a plug?" Percival cocked an ear curiously

Sonic stopped grinning "it's a place electricity comes out of"

"elect-what?" Lamorak frowned

"What are light's anyway?" Gawain muttered.

"blubs that glow different colours" Sighed the king

Galahad frowned lightly "like fairies?"

Sonic's ears perked up and in a second he was stood next to the youngest of his knights "Galahad you are a genius"

Golden eyes blinked in surprise "I am?"

...

"Get back here you fiend!" Gawain cried as he charged after a fairy with a pot only to collide with Lamorak running the other way.

Percival and Galahad were attempting to use their swords to scale the cliff face but were having limited success.

Sonic sighed again "I'd forgotten how difficult these things were to grab"

A scoff came from his left and Sonic turned to see a group of fairies calmly sitting by Lancelot.

Blinking in surprise he questioned the knight "how did you get those?"

"I am the Ultimate Knight Sire" he proclaimed as emerald eyes narrowed "that and the fairies are attracted to Arondight since it was made from the stars"

Watching Percival slide down the wall again he sighed "Just put them in a pot and let's go"

...

"Red"

"Blue"

"Red"

Sonic should have known his troubles weren't over yet "can't you lot agree on anything?"

The knights turned and scowled "Sire this is a very important decision!"

"Sure" emerald eyes rolled as the fairies started to flicker "oh come on! Don't tell me fairies can blow a fuse!"

Lancelot laughed "I am afraid Sire they are mocking the others for their lack of decisions"

Gawain growled "stupid fairies"

The tree and castle walls fell dark.

"Gawain!" Percival exclaimed

"Now they've all gone out" Galahad cried

"Don't worry" Lamorak proclaimed "I have a cunning plan!" and with that he proceeded to shove Galahad before the fairies "act cute Kid"

Sonic groaned; safe to say lights weren't going to work...


	3. hung up on hangovers

Thanks to everyone who's reading this ^^

* * *

><p>To be honest it had been a bad idea from the start Sonic thought to himself as he fled through the castle with the Ultimate Knight on his tail. Pot and jars were shattered by various blasts of energy and a swinging sword. The chase made it to just outside the banquet hall when Percival stepped in.<p>

"Lancelot!" she cried "that is the king you are perusing!"

The ruby eyed knight snarled "I am aware of the Percival, now step aside!"

A flame flickered to life in the female's palm and her amber eyes narrowed "why are you attempting to kill the king?"

In answer Lancelot leant over a pushed the heavy hall door open. Sitting with his torso sprawled out along the table was Galahad; his silver tail shaking slightly.

"The light. Burns" he muttered as Lamorak swayed over to him

The Hawk smirked lightly and rested his arm round the other "Galahad *hiccup* have I ever told you that I want to keep pigs? Have you seen the pretty fairies we *hic* put on the wall? They should stay here always"

Golden eyes were narrowed in a glare "why are you yelling?" the hedgehog's voice was hoarse

Gawain crawled out from under the table and scowled "what did I do last night?"

The silver knight's head rolled "don't yell at me" he murmured before frowning "you told. Told my. Told my father you could. You could see why so many women admired him"

Gawain groaned and face planted the table.

Galahad covered his eyes with his arm "Gawain should the world be blurry or am I dying?"

The other chuckled then winced "hangovers"

Lamorak stood up and collapsed between the pair before pulling both into a hug "I love you guys!"

Scowling the echidna shrugged him off "drunks"

Lamorak swayed again and spotted the open door "hey look it's my sister!"

"Shut up you!" came the hiss from the silver pile of fur on the table

Lamorak simply laughed "Here Kitty, kitty!"

Swiftly Lancelot pulled the door shut. Percival swung towards Sonic and the blue hero narrowly dodged a fireball

"You let my brother get drunk!" she cried

"And my son" Lancelot snarled "when I specifically forbade it as he has never drank before!"

Icily the amber eyes returned to Lancelot "I have changed my mind Lancelot, we should kill the king"

Sonic sighed as he torn down the corridor again jumping fire balls and chaos attacks. Drinking had been fun but the hangovers in this place just weren't worth the effort. Especially when his sword was busy sleeping of the night before. Oh well maybe the next tradition would be a success but with this run of luck the Blue blur doubted it.

* * *

><p>Percival glanced at the three knights that were a heap on the floor and sighed<p>

"I'm glad Lancelot and I were on guard last night"

Gawain scowled up at her "I'm not"

Leaning against the wall Lancelot scoffed "Given you said I was handsome I feel I have suffered most"

"I feel ill!" Galahad groaned

"I promise the king feels worse" Lancelot replied absently.

In the far part of the palace a door shifted in its frame and a muffled voice emerged "I hate the morning after..."


	4. Card crisis

Sonic grinned as he signed the last card "finally that's a card for every Knight in the realm"

"And the people of Camelot?" Muttered the sword that hung at the blue hedgehog's side reproachfully.

The blue blur frowned "I have to write them cards too? I don't even know half these people!"

"You are a fair king are you not?" Caliburn smiled deviously

"Fine" the king muttered as he slumped on the desk "how many of them are there?"

Frowning the sword muttered numbers under his breath "around 3000 I believe Sire"

"What? And the all need a card?" the hedgehog had shot back up.

"Indeed Sire they must be treat equally" Caliburn informed him

The hedgehog moaned and pull out another card "Fine but I'm not sending them next year... or ever actually" he glanced at the list of names for his subjects and scowled "I need a drink"

A fireball hit the wall just inches from the king's quills and the emerald eyes rolled "I said need not would! Honestly you'd think I'd robbed them the way they're acting... no one even went missing!"

And so Sonic learnt another lesson Cards in Camelot = never.

Sonic frowned "I'd better get one back with all the trouble I'm going through to write these"

Lancelot who was walking past frowned "for whom?"

"The citizens of Camelot" the king replied absently

An ebony brow rose "you know most of them can't read don't you?"

With a clatter the pen dropped to the floor and Sonic cried out in fury "Caliburn!"


	5. Bill bother

The azure hedgehog glanced at the note again and scowled "so I owe this guy money?"

Lancelot frowned and speed read the note "No the kingdom does but as you are the King it is your duty to ensure it is paid"

Emerald eyes rolled "so I have to do what exactly?"

Leaning back in his chair Gawain spoke "you need to collect five months taxes from the people of Camelot Sire"

"Because that'll make me popular" the hedgehog muttered bitterly "can't I pay someone to do it?"

"Only if you're willing to raise taxes" Lamorak sneered

"Look on the bright side Sonic" Caliburn smirked "at least you can soften the blow"

Slowly Sonic turned to face his blade with an irritated expression "How exactly?"

The blade grinned "You can give them their cards when you visit"

An emerald eye twitched in irritation "you mean the cards they can't read?"

"Why yes" Caliburn chuckled "unless you want to write them again"

Gawain and Lamorak grabbed their king as he lunged forward "Scared sword or not Caliburn I am going to toss you in that lake and watch you rust you hear me?"

Lamorak glanced at Gawain "and I thought you had anger issues!"

"yeah" the violet eyes blinked "hey!" he cried and released his hold on the king.

Lancelot shut the hall door behind him and turned to the waiting pair "It appears you were right; tax meetings aren't worth attending"

And that was another tradition no one in Camelot would ever speak of again.

* * *

><p>sorry but bills aren't easy to make jokes about<p> 


	6. irritating in laws

Gawain rolled out of bed with a thump. Percival's fur stood on end as the terrible cry echoed. Lamorak and Sonic sleep on.

The reason for the disturbance stood in his chambers; red eyes blazing with unspoken emotion. Cringing before him was Galahad who was the only one in armour; perhaps he had felt need for it given the dangers of waking Lancelot before 8. As it was the dark furred knight's appearance was ruined by his red streaked quills being bent in and his white chest fur stuck out at all angles... a sight that sent the bravest of knights trembling.

"I said my mother and grandfather could visit for the holidays Sir" Galahad flinched back and waited for the other's response

"Your grandfather and mother who tricked me and then left you, the result of that trick, in a nunnery?" Lancelot's ear twitched in irritation.

"It is a holiday Father" Galahad grinned "and Grandfather said he would attend and that you would show on pain of death"

Groaning, Lancelot sank back onto his bed "you are aware I hate him?"

Galahad blinked in surprise "but he is your father in law!"

Slowly a red eye opened "the feeling is mutual"

White ears flattened "I suppose but Father apart from their deceit what else is there not to like?"

With a scowl Lancelot sat up "Have you ever been married?"

Frowning in confusion Galahad replied "No sir"

"Well when you are your father in law will hate you" came the absent muttered as the bravest knight in Camelot tried to go back to sleep

"Why?" the gold eyes blinked in curiosity and Lancelot cursed the day he decided he wanted a son... then he remembered he had be tricked and growled at the memory

"Because you are taking their daughter from them" came the sleepy and irritated reply.

"We could go to them I suppose" Galahad muttered

Lancelot shot back out of bed "You want me to go back to that castle?"

"It isn't so bad" Galahad frowned as he watched his father pull his armour on "Father you are not on duty yet!"

"For as long as that man is in Camelot this and the sword do not come off" Lancelot snarled coldly "He'll kill me first chance he gets"

"Come Father he has only tried seven times and they all failed" Galahad frowned "and you did try to kill him twice"

Lancelot just scowled and led his son to met Elaine and her father. At the sound of armoured boots heading through the castle, Percival and Gawain looked round their doors and sighed

"I guess it's that time again" Percival muttered bitterly

"Elaine and the Fisher king are back again and no-one will hear the end of it" Gawain muttered before deciding to sleep while he could.

It was safe to say no one in Camelot liked Lancelot and his Father in law together...


	7. challenging charities

A long queue stretched out beyond the castle gates. Sitting in his throne room Sonic sighed as he listen to yet another resident of Camelot plead their case. Emerald green eyes glanced at the sword in irritation

"I'm beginning to think you do these things on purpose"

Caliburn lazily opened an eye "I have no idea what you're talking about; you were the one who said you wanted to do something charitable for the festive season"

The hedgehog's voice was tense "That was before Lancelot's extended family showed... I haven't slept in a week!"

Sadly the sword sighed "what did you think I was just trying to do?"

Slowly sonic rubbed his eyes "I'd like to do the same but thanks to you I now have to listen to 3000 citizens of Camelot talk about the best way I can improve their lives as a group; most of their suggestions are selfish anyway... in fact while I beat king Arthur I gave them thousands of rings!"

Exhaustion filled the sword's voice "What is your point Knave?"

"Doesn't anyone in Camelot besides the blacksmith have a job?" the speedster sighed

"They cut wood for their homes" Caliburn frowned "some farm... they look after each other really; lead simple lives"

"I've been stuck here for two days" the king's voice was near growl "and you tell me now that they want simple lives! They've been suggesting I build them a fleet of boats"

Caliburn smiled smugly "I believe the next villager has arrived"

Sonic smirked "hey how about I improve your life and give you a sacred sword?"

The villager frowned slightly and the hedgehog pressed on "it's a great way to impress your friends and this sword can make you king"

"You're not seriously suggesting" Caliburn was cut off as he changed hands "Sonic! Sonic you insolent knave put me back!"

On second thoughts Sonic liked charities as a tradition; in fact he should celebrate Caliburn's return with one.


	8. childish acts

Ever since Elaine had arrived at Camelot the knights had lost more than a few days sleep. The reason for this was the strong rivalry between Elaine and Lancelot for their son's affections. Elaine had decided to win the boy of with possessions and, not to be outdone, Lancelot followed suit. Now Galahad was happily enjoying the knowledge that he was getting a new sword whilst he was no longer required to aid his father with training the other knights. Of course all of this affection had lead to the silver knight becoming rather spoiled as one parent would always let him have what the other hadn't. Gawain was willing to swear that "get me something" was Galahad's new catchphrase. To try and ease the tensions King Sonic had opted to give all the knights a gift from his world and now the small group were gathered in the main hall.

"Father what is that?"

Lancelot glanced up from cleaning his sword to acknowledge his son. His ruby eyes shifted to the bowl which held his son's gaze

"The king says it is candy" the dark furred knight muttered.

Galahad blinked and frowned "what does it do?"

Again the ruby eyes moved but at the sight that they beheld widened rapidly. Gawain's whole body trembled and shook whilst his eyes were wide; for Gawain this was odd. Percival shook with laugher that was uncontrollable whilst Lamorak jumped up and down on the spot telling his usual old jokes that everyone had heard a thousand times. At first Lancelot had been willing to blame their behaviour on the festive season, then when they became more eccentric he suspected a little excursion to the tavern had taken place but now Lancelot was force to conclude that Sonic's new treat was to blame.

"Father I want some candy" Galahad smiled eagerly at his father.

First reaction for the knight was to say no but then he knew his son would merely ask Elaine and give his favour to her so Lancelot sighed "fine"

Galahad ate the first one slowly then his eyes widened in delight; by the time Lancelot had finished with his blade half the bowl was gone and the young knight had turned a rather unsightly shade of green.

Galahad groaned "Father I fear I must be elsewhere"

A satisfied smirk crossed Lancelot's muzzle at the thought of his rather spoiled son learning his lesson. Then realising he would be expected to comfort the boy he scowled and glanced at the bowl; Sonic had said he needed the candy after the ordeal with the charities and as Caliburn was still with the villagers no-one need know he'd got it. Giving in to his own curiosity a dark hand reached into the bowl. At the moment Lancelot knew two things: he hated his spoiled son and he loved candy.

Half an hour later and a blue hedgehog was wandering towards the hall; he was looking for his knights. Strange things had been going on. Even on the way here he'd be backhanded by Elaine for who knows what! Slowly the great wooden doors creaked open and the king had to rub his eyes. Twice. Percival lay on the floor peeling with laughter whilst her brother tickled her with his tail feathers and Gawain and Lancelot were sitting trembling side by side.

"Hey Lance!" Gawain smirked "guess who this is "I want a new sword. Buy me a horse"

Lancelot rocked with laugher "It's Galahad. Ha, ha you do him well"

"What. Have. You. Done?" the venomous voice came from behind the cobalt hero.

Sonic didn't need to turn round "Caliburn. You're back"

"No thanks to you I may add" the sword hissed

Sonic sighed "I've just realised that being King is like have a whole bunch of kids"

The sword glared at him "and your point is?"

"Let's not fight in front of the children" both sets of eyes rested on the knights and sighed.


	9. parking problems

Gawain blinked at the bay horse in his stall. His own white stallion stood beside him.

"Sire why is there a horse in my stall?" he asked his cobalt companion.

The king grinned sheepishly "well we've had a lot of guests arrive for Christmas"

Gawain frowned "then where am I to put my horse?"

"You could put him in a field" came the king's suggestion.

Stilling a growl Gawain turned "Fine but I'm certain you'll regret this"

* * *

><p>Lamorak, Percival, Lancelot, Galahad and Gawain stood in the doorway of the king's room. Mud coated their bodies and armour and on Galahad and Percival's pale coats green stains showed.<p>

Sleep reddened eyes glanced up "false alarm?"

Gawain stepped forward snarling "I wouldn't know given that I have just spent the last three hours trying to find my horse among fifty others in those fields! For all I know it could have been knights of the underworld robbing some village."

"Why was your horse not in its stall?" Caliburn muttered wearily

Icily Percival replied "the King gave our stalls to his delivery teams"

Sighing Caliburn's eyes narrowed "Sonic! This is even worse than your candy! You put the citizens in danger!"

"Not really; half of them are staying in the castle" muttered the blue hedgehog

Lamorak scowled to the others "I hate holidays. There's no space anywhere"

* * *

><p>Ah Sonic screws up again and once again Caliburn reminds him of his duties. Review please ^^<p> 


	10. Bring batteries

The knights stared at the strange box the king had placed before them. Lancelot had even gone as far as drawing his blade in case it attacked.

Sonic smirked triumphantly "it may have taken three weeks of pleading but Merlina finally came through for me" he glared at the dark furred hedgehog opposite "Lancelot put that down" the whole being a king was like having children idea was really coming back to haunt him.

Galahad frowned at strange item "what is it?"

Sonic smirked "TV- battery powered but still a TV"

Percival was staring at the TV again "so how does it work?"

"Easy" the king flipped the switch

"So you just brought us a box?" Lamorak smirked

"Huh?" Sonic stared at the blank screen before sighing "She couldn't include batteries; no-one ever remembers the batteries"

Violet eyes blinked "so what happens now Sire?"

Scowling the king reliped "now I swallow my pride and go and beg Merlina to bring batteries into the book..." the king wandered off muttering to himself "why does nothing I try work out?"

The knights of the round table glanced at each other before Gawain spoke "Shall we stay and guard the box?"

Lamorak scowled "I suppose but I feel we're wasting our time"


	11. TV trouble

Sonic smirked and flipped the switch on the TV with batteries now. Slowly the screen flickered into life.

"Since you lot all complained about the entertainment this time of year I decided to give you something else to do" the king proclaimed

"Oh thank heavens" Percival muttered "no more knife throwing"

"Or fire dancers" added Lamorak "every year something burns down or a knife slips..."

"We have more trouble from the so called entertainers we let into the castle than the ruffians we keep out" muttered Gawain.

Galahad frowned "and crowd control, don't forget that"

"Remind me why we bother" Lancelot growled.

"O-k" the king blinked "didn't think you hated it that much... let's watch the TV"

Of course the second Sonic chose the channel things went wrong. Scrapping filled the room as the knights moved away from the TV. Turning to look, the king sighed. Four swords pointed at the TV as Gawain and Lamorak faced off with the device; Percival's hand rested on her hilt but she also looked ready to bolt behind Lancelot; the knight himself was the only one who had not moved because of the explosion of colour and sound but Sonic couldn't tell if that was because he was unafraid or simply unwilling to lose face before his son who was backed against him.

Sighing Sonic turned to his knights "it won't bite you know"

Absently the knight's moved back to their seats but Sonic noted that they all seemed to have shuffled closer to one another. Wearily, and cautious for any other attempts to destroy what a month's worth of begging had provided, the blue hedgehog flipped through the channels.

"Elf... no I can't imagine Lancelot, Gawain and Lamorak watching that"

"The Grinch... no someone will try and attack the TV again"

"A Christmas Carol? No too advanced for Camelot"

The king scowled "is there anything not Christmassy on? I watch all these last year"

Then emerald eyes widened "hey look Monty python and the holy grail... perfect"

The knights settled down to watch the film and laughed at the foolishness of King Arthur (though Sonic hoped that was because of a trait the old king possessed and not himself)

It was half way through the film when the king was summoned to leave and attend to a problem. When he strode through the doors and hour later he frowned at the knights

"You were right about the fire dancers... Camelot nearly burnt down but good news is I gave Caliburn away again " it was then he noticed the room was silent and black smoke flowed from the TV "ok who broke it?"

All the knights pointed at Lancelot who smirked. Once again the child idea seemed to have reared its ugly head... and then Sonic remembered how much of an idiot the film made Lancelot seem like. Whoops. The murderous gleam in those ruby eyes told the king it was time to go. Gawain watched the closing door with a sigh

"A traditional Lancelot over reaction" he glanced at the others "you know the strange box was having a jest don't you?"

"Of course" Lamorak grinned "Galahad knows his favourite colour"

"It's red" the youngest knight beamed then frowned "or actually..."

Percival groaned "I'm think the so called TV is rather accurate"


	12. sick of singing end of it all

Ok 24 days, 12 chapters (some better than others) over 5,000 words and it's done so enjoy and review if you want to.

* * *

><p>"So where's Lancelot?" the king muttered<p>

Gawain frowned "well about that..."

* * *

><p>Two hours earlier...<p>

"I cannot believe the king is making us carry tables from the castle to the city wall" Lamorak grunted.

A smirk flashed across Lancelot's muzzle "we wouldn't have to if you hadn't agreed to the monstrous tree"

As the pair dropped the table onto the grass the glanced up to find Galahad and Gawain watching them with amusement.

"Well that solves where all the tables are coming from" Gawain laughed

Gold eyes blinked at the pair and their owner grinned happily "this is much more fun than training don't you think father?"

Instead Lamorak answered "I think not... even sparring with Lancelot causes me less pain than moving tables"

The knight in question nodded his agreement.

Frowning Galahad continued "there's a feast"

Lancelot scowled "there is one at the castle on a weekly basis"

"Jousting?" the silver knight offered

"Boring" Lamorak mused

"The king says everyone has to sing tonight" muttered Galahad

Ruby and ice blue eyes widened and moved to meet each other "Sing?"

Trembling in fury Lamorak turned on the youngest knight "the king wants the knights of the round table to sing?"

Slowly Galahad nodded.

Lamorak scowled "well there goes our reputation"

The fairies in the tree flickered and faded.

Growling Gawain turned to make a remark but Galahad cut him off

"Remember last time"

Sensing an opportunity Lancelot scowled in mock irritation "I'll go and talk with them"

* * *

><p>A frown spread across the king's face "that still doesn't tell me where he is"<p>

Gawain rolled his violet eyes "Lancelot is still in the tree Sire and he won't come down"

Emerald eyes glanced upwards "Lancelot?"

A pair of ruby eyes glanced down before their owner disappeared again.

"Fine" Sonic yelled "stay up there"

The azure hedgehog turned round to a tap on the back to find a villager holding out his sword; inwardly groaning he gave a fake smile and accepted the 'gift'.

"I can't believe you let them take me again!" hissed the sword.

Sonic rolled his eyes "don't sulk Caliburn, we have work to do"

Surprised the sword fell silent for a moment "we do?"

"Of course" and evil smirk flickered on the hedgehog's face "we have to collect taxes and give out cards... which I expect you to read every word of"

And without another word the king and his protesting blade set off.

Percival who had arrived with the king frowned "what do we do now?"

"Easy we sing!" Cried Lamorak

Frowning Gawain turned to the hawk "I thought you hated singing"

"I do" the hawk grinned widely "but the king gave me seven bags of candy and I ate four of them"

Galahad and Gawain shared a concerned look as Lamorak passed out a song sheet.

From his tree perch Lancelot scowled and snarled; an off key and out of time rendition of some Christmas song about bells and horses reached his ears. Lamorak was practically screeching the words. Furiously ruby eyes tracked the movement s of the one who was the cause of all his suffering the last few weeks. The blue hedgehog moved swiftly round the gathering villagers, blissfully unaware of the fiery gaze that held him. Silence arrived and Lancelot sighed in relief until the second song began this time with the king playfully singing the wrong words. It would be a long night for the black and red hedgehog. How he hated singing.

* * *

><p>"Father it's Christmas day!" Galahad yelled at the tree.<p>

Lazily two ruby eyes moved to met the gold gaze "I refuse to leave after the abomination of your singing Galahad"

The younger knight smirked slightly as he had an idea "Father, mother has gone as she felt you were being ungrateful for her presence and grandfather left with her"

In a moment Lancelot stood by his son "you should have told me that sooner"

Happily Galahad fell into step with the other hedgehog "King Sonic brought us a game. In it there is a creature that looks like me called Silver, a hedgehog that looks like you called Shadow and Sonic himself and a purple cat called Blaze and an echidna called knuckles with violet eyes... there's also a big fat man in red with a big moustache and strange toys that our doubles seem to enjoy ruining father"

A frown crossed the tanned muzzle of Lancelot "you're telling me that at Christmas creatures who look like us are visited by a fat man in red with lots of facial hair who brings them things to amuse themselves with?"

* * *

><p>... "and that's why Santa looks the way he does" Sonic concluded to his watching friends<p>

"Sonic that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard" Amy's hands rested on her hips

Slowly silver got to his feet "I know things can be twisted through time Sonic, I've experienced it, but there's no way some knights who look like us created Santa from Doctor Eggman!"

Sonic blinked in surprise "what are actually doing here Silver?"

The white hedgehog frowned "Amy invited me to stay the holidays"

"I invited Shadow too" the pink hedgehog scowled "come boys were going to leave this liar alone to cool off"

Smirking the black and red hedgehog jumped to his feet and sped off.

Cream frowned and yawned "It was a nice story Mr Sonic but I need to go home now"

Desperately Sonic turned to Tails for support "you believe me right little buddy?"

"I don't know Sonic" the young fox frowned "there are lots of other plausible explanations for why Santa looks the way he does"

The blue hedgehog sighed "they never believe me about the world of the book... just because they weren't there its untrue. The werehog was real!"

* * *

><p>Sorry couldn't resit mocking the Black Knight ending with no-one believing Sonic... it just seemed fitting.<p> 


End file.
